Ninjago: Prophcy's and Destiny's
by WisdomSea
Summary: The serpentine cause mass destruction and havoc. Nya has a surprise. A new prophecy is found out. A ninja disappeares. I have seen all of the ninjago episodes, mini movies and movies up to season 9. Latest season. This is set between season 6 and 7. Cole is not a ghost. This is the first chapter of my first ever story. Hope u enjoy . DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO
1. Sickness and Surprieses

**Nya's POV**

I woke up not feeling the best. I felt hot, faint and like I was gonna puke. I slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs in my pajamas . I went into the hall and smelt Zane cooking pancakes. When I walked in the kitchen I saw The Ninja and they looked at me funnily but they didn't say anything. Zane placed a plate of pancakes in front of me and the others. I poked the pancakes with my fork. I didn't feel hungry. Kai, Jay, Zane and Lloyd looked at me conceringly, while Cole just scoffed down pancakes. Kai then spoke up. "Nya, Sis do you feel okay? You woke up later than you usually do." Then Jay interrupted and said. "Yeah, and you are usually helping Zane make the pancakes and then you eat then not poke them with a fork." I thought for a second. "I think I have just come down with something." Just after I said that I felt like I was going to puke. I stood up and sprinted to the my room then went into the bathroom, when I got there I locked the door and threw up. I puked on and off for around 5 minutes until I stopped. I sat down on the bathroom floor, flushed the toilet for the 17th time in 5 minutes and then tied up my hair just in case I started to puke again. Then I heard a knocking on my door. I stood up and unlocked the bathroom door then I opened my bedroom door. I saw my brother Kai and boyfriend Jay standing outside my door. They both looked really concerned. Just as they were about to speak I run back to the bathroom and puked again. I heard them come into my room and I felt someone rubbing my back and another hand playing with my hair. When I had finished the person who was playing with my hair, flushed the toilet. I turned around (cause I was facing the toilet) and I saw that Kai had played with my hair and flushed the toilet and Jay had rubbed my back. "Are you sure your alright sis?" Said Kai. He look worried. "Yeah." Said Jay nervously. "You just threw up yesterday and the day before yesterday's breakfast, lunch, dinner and in between snacks." I stood up and washed my mouth and then sat down on my bed looking at Kai and Jay. They came in and sat beside me. Then I put my head down.

 **Kai's POV**

Honestly I think my sister felt worse than she told us. "Would you like us to get you some medicine?" I said. She looked up. "We'll see what's in the cupboard, then if there's nothing we will go to Ninjago Pharmacy." I rubbed her back. "Fine" she muttered. She stood up and started walking down the stairs with me and Jay at her heels. Then Jay and I noticed how she was wobbling while she was walking, then she collapsed backwards. We caught her just before she hit the ground. Before we could call for the others Nya started getting up. "I just slipped my knights in shining armour." She said. I knew my sister was very independent and probably hated being sick. When she got up Jay and I put our hands around her waist to prevent her "slipping" again. We knew she was gonna argue but we kept our hands there until we got to the kitchen.

When we got downstairs the rest of the ninja had finished breakfast and were speaking quietly. When they saw us with our arms around Nya they immediately thought something was wrong. They stood up and surrounded us. "Is she okay?" Whispered Cole. "She looks pale does she need to go to the infirmary." Stammered Lloyd. "Do you feel alright Nya?" Zane asked. All eyes were on my sister. "Yeah" She muttered. "I probably just got a Flu, bug, virus thingy." She took her arms away from around me and Jay and walked to her room. We all just stood there is silence hoping not to hear her throw up again. Then 4 minutes later she came down with day clothes on and her handbag in her hand.

 **Nya's POV**

I had a feeling what was going on but I couldn't tell the others until I was certain. After I finished getting dressed I walked down the stairs and passed the kitchen. When I passed the kitchen all of the ninja ran out and stood in front of me.

"Where do you think you going sis." Said Kai leaning on the wall.

"To the pharmacy." I replied.

"No your not. What ever you want you want we can get it." He said.

"No. I said I'm going to the pharmacy so I'm going to the pharmacy." I replied looking at him sternly.

"Nya." Jay pleaded. "You just threw up two days worth of food in 5 minutes. We all would kill ourselves if anything happened to you."

"You what?!" Yelled Cole, Zane and Lloyd now really concerned and worried.

"Nya. Why don't we wait till Sensei and my mom come home from the library they can help you." Insisted Lloyd.

"What if I made a deal. I can go to the pharmacy if one of you comes with me, that way you all know I'm fine and won't get attacked." I replied.

"Fine" The ninja said. I knew they would stop arguing because they knew I would go no matter what they said.

"But I still want my mom to make sure you okay." Said Lloyd.

"Fine." I replied.

Kai had decided to come with me after argueing with Jay on which one of them should go with me. As they argued I left but he caught up with me. While Kai was talking to the lady at the counter on what medication I should have. I went and brought 5 different branded pregnancy tests. While I paid, Kai finished his conversation with the lady. When I was finished I shoved the tests in my handbag and walked to Kai. He said the lady told him I needed plenty of rest and fluids.

When we got back to the bounty. I ran into my room and locked the door, then I ran into the bathroom. I got out the tests and did what they said. I peed on the sticks and then set my timer to 5 minutes. It was the longest 5 minutes of my life. When my timer went off I looked at them all. They were all positive. I was pregnant.

 **Hey guys, that was the first chapter to my first story. Hope you enjoyed it 😊. Comment anything u might want me to add. I will publish chapters quick as possible.**

 **💖 I LOVE FANFICTION 💖**


	2. Brother, Boyfriend and Baby

**I am going to do a ninjago quote on every chapter starting on this chapter so here it is...**

 _And here I thought we were at rock bottom. But this is so much worse. - Jay._

Ninja's ages in my story.

 _Nya:21_ _ **She is the water ninja**_

 _Lloyd:22_ _ **He is the green ninja**_

 _Jay:24_ _ **He is the lightening ninja**_

 _Kai:24_ _ **He is the fire ninja**_

 _Cole:24_ _ **He is the earth ninja**_

 _Zane: nindroid. But says he's 24_ _ **He is the ice ninja**_

 **MORE UPDATES COMING SOON...**

 **Nya's POV**

 _They are all positive. I am pregnant._

I just turned 21. I am training to be the water ninja. I started sobbing quietly. Then I thought what everyone would think. Jay would be overjoyed, I hope, Kai would kill Jay, the ninja plus Wu and Misako would probably be happy. But what if Jay didn't want a baby? What if I wasn't allowed to fight ever again? Would Kai kill Jay? How would Kai kill Jay? If Kai killed Jay would I be a single mum at 21? I was probably going to think of more awful outcomes but then I heard Kai knocking on my door. It broke my trail of thought.

 **Kai's POV**

While we were coming back from the pharmacy Nya was oddly quiet. I think it was because she was sick because Nya would tell me if something was going on. When we got back to the bounty Nya ran upstairs into her room and shut the door. I was about to follow her when Jay came up to me and started bombarding me with questions.

"Is she okay? Why did she run to her room?" He asked very quickly and in a concerned voice.

He asked around 50 questions about Nya and what was wrong with her before he finally stopped and he let me speak.

"She has a flu bug thingy. She needs rest and fluids." I told him.

"Okay good." Jay sighed.

"Why good Jay?"

"Umm, I just mean it's good it's not anything else. At all. You know." Jay said quickly.

"Okay." I Said, before I started walking up the stairs to Nya's room. I thought as I walked up the stairs, Jay looked really weird when I had told him about Nya. He must just care I thought.

 **Jay's POV** (new POV)

I was really concerned this morning when Nya started vomiting, mostly because I was her boyfriend and I loved her and hated seeing her in pain and sick but also because of what happened a few weeks ago. A few weeks ago me and Nya were alone on the bounty. Kai and Cole had been told to go do some grocery shopping, (much to their annoyance) by Misako and Wu, Misako and Wu were at the library and Zane and Lloyd were in the city stopping a small bank robbery which left Nya and Jay alone. We were in my room watching a movie while I was cuddling Nya when things then changed. 3 minutes late Nya and I were in bed together, lips unseparable and clothes on the floor. After about 15 minutes of me making Nya laugh and cuddle her while we were in bed (making something) together without protection, we heard Kai and Cole come back. We put on our clothes really fast then went downstairs to help Kai and Cole pack away the groceries. Nya and I haven't spoken about what happened. Though I knew if Kai found out about it, he would kill me for sure.

 **Kai's POV**

When I reached my sisters door I head quiet sobbing coming from inside. I knocked on her door.

"Hey sis. You okay." I said softly.

"Yeah. I heard her replie. I knew she was trying to hide the fact she was crying but when she spoke I heard it in her voice.

"Can I come in? Is there anything you want me to get you? I asked her.

"Jay." She mumbled. Very softly.

"What did you say?" I asked her calmly.

"Can you get Jay."

"Okay sis."

 **Nya's POV**

I was going to tell Jay right here I was pregnant. Then I would tell Kai. Then I would tell the others. But then I thought. What happens if Jay and I aren't ready for a baby? What happens if he breakers up with me? What if- . I started to sob a bit more. My thought stopped as I head my door open and somebody come in and sit beside me. Jay put his ams around me and cradled me back and forth slightly.

"What's wrong." Jay asked me. I heard concern and worry on his voice.

"Look in the bathroom." I replied. I felt Jay get up and walk over. I knew he would see the tests as he walked in, as I had placed them all neatly in a row on the kitchen sink. I heard him gasp quietly. Then he came back and sat beside me.

"Your. Your."

"Pregnant." I told him. I looked into his eyes. "Please don't leave me." I started saying. "I can't look after it by myself. You not going to break up with me are you?"

Before I could say anymore he grabbed me and kissed my lips just to shut me up. "I would never leave you." He whispered.

I looked up at him then smiled then at my stomach.

"So that day a couple of weeks ago." He started saying.

"It only takes one time." I replied to him.

"So in there. In you stomach is yours and mine's kid."

"Yep."

"I'm going to be a dad." He yelled

"SSHHHHH!" I told him. I haven't told anyone else but you. "I'm going to be a dad." He whispered. But before I could say anything else he picked me up bridal style like and spun around the room, saying I'm gonna be a dad, I'm gonna be a dad, causing me to laugh and squeal. Then he put me down on my bed and started tickling me. I knew that no matter what we would be great parents for our little baby.

 **Hey guys, hope u loved chapter 2, I try to post new chapters out daily.**

 **? ﾟﾘﾉ** **? ﾟﾍﾫ** **? ﾟﾒﾀ** **?￢ﾛﾄ️** **? ﾟﾘﾊ** **? ﾟﾐﾸ** **? ﾟﾍﾦ** **? ﾟﾘﾎ** **? ﾟﾦﾄ** **? ﾟﾍﾭ ️** **? ﾟﾤﾩ** **? ﾟﾒﾖ** **?￢ﾘﾃ️**

 **️DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO ️**

 **#Frogy_Unicorns? ﾟﾦﾄ**

 **?I LOVE FANFICTION?**


	3. Boyfriend vs Brother vs Sister

**This chapters quote is very well known...**

 _Ninja never quit. -_ all the ninja, wu, garmadom, elemental masters and a group of children

Hey guys, at the end of this year a couple of my school friends are leaving. When we were really young we made up

#Froggy-Unicorns

I want to share it with u guys. Stick it in ur bio or just post it in the reviews. We want to see how many people post it. So you just need to ask everyone to repost **#Froggy-Unicorns - WisdomSea** we want to bring everyone together.

 **If you don't care don't do anything. If you care say it in a review or in your bio. If you care the most ask all ur FANFICTION friends to do this too.**

 _xoxo- WisdomSea_

 **Nya's POV**

After Jay finished tickling me he asked me something.

"When are we going to tell the others Nya?"

"Today." I responded. He looked at me dumbfounded.

"Okay. When?"

"Now." I said, getting up and walking to the door. I knew that the earlier we I told Kai, the less he would Kill Jay. I hope. He stood up, walked towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go Nya."

 **Jay's POV**

I was very nervous about telling the others Nya was pregnant. Mostly Kai though, him being very protective of his sister. The others not so much. When we got downstairs I saw Kai, Lloyd, Zane and Cole sitting at the table in the kitchen playing chess. It was Zane and Cole vs Kai and Lloyd.

 **Nya's POV**

When we got inside the kitchen I saw the ninja playing chess. Zane and Cole had just won so I knew it would be a good time to tell them now.

"Umm. Hey guys. Can I talk to you for a minute. Now." I asked. I grabbed Jay's hand. I was very nervous.

"Sure." Lloyd said. Placing the castle he was holding down.

"I. Am. Well." I stuttered. Not really sure how to tell them. I paused for a minute, then spoke up. "I'm pregnant."

They all looked at me shocked. I gripped Jay's hand tighter. Then finally someone spoke. It was Kai.

"With Jay. Isn't it." He didn't look happy.

"Yes." I replied really nervous now. Before I could do anything Kai ran up to Jay and slammed him onto the wall then put his arm on his throat.

"You got my little sis pregnant." He yelled. Clearly angry.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh." Was all Jay could say, as Kai was pushing on his throat so hard.

"You got her pregnant!" He yelled again.

"I did it too. Let him go Kai!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP NYA! He yelled at me. Kai had never yelled at me before. Being the only family I had and looking after me since I was 3, I was very hurt. I saw Lloyd, Zane and Cole look at me. I think they knew Kai had hurt me.

"Let Jay go Kai." Lloyd yelled.

"Why?" Kai yelled back. "He got my little sis pregnant."

Before Lloyd could respond I made a ball of water and dropped it on Kai's head. I knew it had angered him. Then he lunged at me. Living with Kai forever I could dodge his moves since I knew them all. But then I grew overconfident I dodge the wrong way and Kai punched me in the shoulder causing me to wince a little. Then Jay tried to speak. He was on the floor because when Kai went for me he dropped Jay. I knew he was about to go back to Jay but before he could I spoke.

"Kai!" I yelled. Everyone in the room including Kai, looked at me. They had never seen me yell at him before. "Why are you trying to kill my boyfriend?"

"He got you pregnant." He replied to me.

"I did it too." I yelled back at him. "So why are you so upset. Jay is one of your best friends and I'm your sister calm down." I said still yelling. I had tears in my eyes now because I was arguing with my brother and we never argued but also because my shoulder was killing me.

"Umm. Let me think why." He pretended to be thinking. "Oh yes I remember now. One of my best friends just got my 21 little sister pregnant on a flying ship when nobody else was around. Who is training to become a water ninja and is my only family left." He said. Not yelling just talking loudly.

I have had enough. I thought. I made another ball of water and was about to drop it on Kai's head again when I heard people running to the kitchen and someone saying yelling ENOUGH!

 **Sensi Wu POV** (new POV)

Misako and I had heard the racket coming from downstairs and heard banging and yelling so we ran to see what was going on. When I saw what was going on I yelled. "ENOUGH." Everyone stopped. I looked around the room and saw Jay on the floor gasping for breath, Kai sopping wet and looking angry, Nya crying a little and she was holding a ball of water over Kai's head and then Zane, Lloyd and Cole staring in disbelief. "To the infirmary now!" I yelled at all the ninja. What was going on I wondered. I watched as Cole and Zane helped Jay up and Lloyd was looking at something on Nya's shoulder. Then they and Misako all followed me as we walked to the infirmary. When we got there I asked one simple question that got not so simple answers. "What happened?" I just heard yelling from all the ninja.

"Silence!" I yelled.

"Zane what happened. I choose Zane because he was incapable of lying. I hoped.

"Nya looked sick this morning and threw up loads so Kai took her to the pharmacy. When they got back Nya ran to her room then Jay went in there, then they came downstairs and Nya told us she was pregnant with Jay th-

I held my hand up for silence. "Is this true Nya?" I asked. "Are you pregnan." Nya nodded staring at her feet. "Continue Zane."

"So Nya told us she was pregnant was Jay. Kai started suffocating Jay. Nya dropped a ball of water on Kai's head. Kai then started attacking Nya, she dodged but then got punched in the shoulder then Nya got another ball of water, then you came in. Zane stopped speaking. "That's what happened in a nutshell." He said.

Misako then stood up and went to Nya. She looked at her shoulder then got bandages and painkillers and wrapped the bandages around her arm then gave her the painkillers.

 **Kai's POV**

Okay, maybe I overreacted a little. Okay a lot. I thought. I don't know why I started suffocated Jay or why I hit Nya.

"I am so sorry Nya." I told Nya suddenly. "You as well Jay."

They looked at me.

"I overreacted. Nya being my baby sis and all. I was so stupid. I just didn't want my baby sis having a baby and all that." I said.

Nya came up to me and hugged me. "I forgive you." She sighed. "I guess you were just looking out for me." She smiled but I saw it was pained.

"What did I do to your arm." I asked worried because I knew my punches were strong.

"Just a bad bruise and a moderate sprain." She replied to me. I was relieved. It wasn't broken but I was also I little angry with myself for hurting my little sis.

"I am so sorry Jay." I started saying. But he interrupted.

"No worries. Just please don't suffocate me next time Nya tells you she pregnant." Jay said.

"Next time?!" I yelled.

Jay smiled menacingly. Nya put a hand on her tummy and started giggling. The other Ninja started laughing as well probably because of the shock on my face. Then Wu and Misako joined in.

"Fine." I said smiling. Then I started laughing too.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO**


	4. Three!

**This chapters ninjago quote...**

 _As iron sharpens iron. Sensei sharpens student.- Sensei Yang_

I try to post at least once a day or once every two days but at least 3 times a week. This is cause I got school, homework, swimming and other school commitments. Hope u understand. - _WisdomSea_

 _Hope u guys enjoy chapter 4..._

 **Nobody's POV**

The ninja had heard Nya throw up for the last three days. It has been three days since she has told them she is pregnant and she has thrown up every morning since. Because Jay and Nya are having a baby they have moved into a new room together. This room is big enough for them and the baby. Jay's old room became a video game, comic book, Fritz Donnigan room while Nya's became play room for when the baby is born.

 **Lloyd's POV**

I like Thalia, Mia or Jennifer if it's a girl or Jason, Luke or Ryan if it's a boy." I said at a book of baby names. Cole, Kai, Zane and I were looking at baby names for Jay and Nya's baby.

"Ummmm." Cole sighed while flipping through a book of baby names. "I like Maddison or Jessica if it's a little girl and Cole jr if it's a boy." We all started laughing. "Hey what's wrong with Cole jr?" He asked.

"If I get a niece I like the names Elsie, Katie and Hayley and for nephews the names Hunter, Archer, Zen and Ryder. All names of adventure." Kai told us.

"Hmmmm. Spoke Zane. "I like Maisie, Ellie, Ava or Charlie for girls. Noah, Lucas, Osca and Harry for boys." Then Nya walked in.

"Hey guys. What you doing?" She asked us. We hadn't really told her that we were looking at baby names.

"Looking at baby names sis." Kai told her.

"Cool. What have you come up with so far." She said grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen so she could write them down and then taking a seat.

"Thalia, Mia, Jennifer, Maddison, Jessica, Elsie, Katie, Hayley, Maisie, Ellie, Ava and Charlie for girls. Zane told her. And Jason, Luke, Ryan, Hunter, Archer, Zen, Ryder, Noah, Lucas, Osca and Harry for boys. Zane finished.

"There so cute." Said Nya.

"Hey. You forgot Cole jr." Cole whined.

"Fine. And Cole Jr." Zane said. They started glaring at each other.

"When are you due anyways Sis." Kai asked. Interrupting Zane and Cole's evil glares at each other.

"Ummm. I find out today. I'm leaving in a couple of minutes actually. Jay's in the video game room adding dome final touches." We all started laughing again. Then Jay came in.

"Ready to go Nya?"

"Sure." I said. We waved goodbye to the ninja and left of our dragon to go to the hospital.

 **Nya's POV**

When we got to the hospital we had to fill in so many forms. When we finally finished filling them in we had to sit and wait. The doctor would be with us next. Jay was nervously rocking backwards and forwards on his chair.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just nervously excited." He replied giving me a smile.

Then the doctor called us in. Miss Nya Smith and Mr Jay Walker the nurse said. I grabbed Jay's hand as we walked into the ultrasound room. The doctor was a lady and she went through some stuff with us. We learned her name was Doctor Charlotte Langley and she was 24 years old.

"Nya. I am going to do an ultrasound now. It won't hurt but just be cold and ticklish. Will you please lift up your shirt?"

I lifted up my shirt. She was right. It was cold and ticklish but it didn't hurt. After a couple of seconds she gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously. "Is the baby okay?"

"Congratulations guys. Your having triplets." Doctor Langley said. She looked happy for us. Just after she said that Jay fainted.

"Is that normal?" I asked the doctor.

"Absolutely." She replied. Doctor Langley said she was just going to go to the toilet and would only be a minute. Then she left.

I looked at Jay. He had fought serpentine, garmadon, the overlord, the digital overlord, the great devourer, master Chen, anacondrai, an evil ghost and a Jin but his girlfriend telling him she's having triplets causes him to faint. But then I thought. Will it hurt giving birth to triplets? What is I was a terrible parent? Three innocent lives now rest on me and Jay's shoulders. I heard Jay starting to come around. He stood up just as Doctor Langley came back into the room.

"You can schedule your next appointment with Carly at the front desk. Oh and I almost forgot. She said. Nya your due on the 14th of May." She wrapped up.

As Jay and I summoned our water/lightning dragon. I started to worry how hard raising triplets would be.

When we got back The ninja and Wu and Misako were all in the Kitchen making lunch.

 **Kai's POV**

I saw Nya and Jay standing at the doorway.

"Hey Sis." I said. "How is the baby?"

"How are the babies." She replied.

"Yea that's what I said. How is the baby."

"How are the babies. She replied to me again. I was starting to get quite irritated.

"Yes that is what I said. How is the baby." I saw Nya smile.

"How are the babies." She replied to me. I saw Nya look at Zane. Before I could say anything Zane said.

"Listen to what she is saying Kai. How are the babies. Babies. More than one." Zane told me. I stared at Nya.

"Your gonna have three little nieces and/or nephews." She told me.

"Like three. I said in shock. So like 1, 2, 3 little babies. I then fainted.

 **Nya's POV**

"Wow." I said. "I tell my boyfriend and brother I am having triplets and both of them pass out." I said. Shaking me head sarcasticly. The others laughed. I waited for Kai to come around and then helped him up and then placed him on a chair next to Misako. The other ninja finally came out of their shock and came and patted me and Jay on the backs. I looked and Misako and the ninja who looked happy but hen I saw Sensei.

"What's wrong Sensei?" I asked.

"Your children are the children of the prophecy."

 _Sorry about the cliffhanger guys. Post any names you want Nya and Jay to name their children in the review section._ **:)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO**


	5. The Prophecy

**This chapters quote is...**

 _Ninja go! - said by the ninja, dareth, Wu._

Enjoy chapter 5. More chapters coming soon...

 **Sensei Wu's POV**

 _"Your children are the children of the prophecy."_

The ninja looked at me worried while Misako looked down. I turned around.

"What is the prophecy Sensei?" Nya asked quietly.

"Just after the prophecy of the green ninja was completed another prophecy was found. The Prophecy Of Three. Three children born of lightning and water would defeat the serpentine or destroy ninjago depending on what side they choose."

"WHAT!" Jay and Nya yelled. "None of my children are going to fight with the serpentine." Nya said.

I ignored this comment and carried on. "The children will each have an elemental power." I heard Nya opened her mouth. "A power of which we don't know yet." She closed her mouth. "The choices we all make before and after the children are born can decide which side they fight on. Since there is three children and only two sides the side with more children on would win. The children can harness three powers which can make them the best allies or the worst foes. If they fight against the serpentine then we have a good chance of winning. But at a terrible cost. But if the children fight with the serpentine and against the ninja. Ninjago will be doomed and the serpentine will rule. We cannot stop the prophecy but we must hope that it turns out the way we want it too. Otherwise as said before. We will lose Ninjago."

I turned around. I saw Nya with her head in her knees, Jay looked shocked and scared, Kai was patting Nya's back while the other ninja just looked shocked. Nobody spoke for a minute.

"Why didn't you tell us." Nya asked looking up. I saw her eyes were red and puffy.

"I thought that your first child wouldn't be three children and would happen to be the children of the prophecy."

"But the children might not be the children of the prophecy." Lloyd said.

"I am almost certain they are." I replied

"How old will they be." Nya asked.

"I do not know." I replied.

"What is the terrible cost?" Jay asked.

"I still do not know."

What if they did go bad. The triplets. No saying they will Sis. But would we stand a chance against them." Kai said.

"No." I replied shaking my head. They have the same amount of power as the first spinjitzu master. If not more. If they are on the wrong side. The chances of beating them are 0.01%

Nya put her head down and started crying softly again.

"What can we do to prevent the end of Ninjago." Lloyd asked me.

"The children must be trained and not fall into any serpentine traps. The rest is up to fate." I told him.

"What happens if they defeat then serpentine." Cole asked curiously. Nya stopped crying and put her head up to listen.

"Then ninjago would be safe. The children should be able to live normal lives."

"Why should Sensei?" Zane asked.

"If the prophecy is right there may be a terrible cost to victory."

"Why do all prophecies end in pain and/or suffering. Why can't everyone live happily ever after and we can all have chocolate, ice-cream and cake and look at rainbows and watch unicorns, puppies and cute little kittens dance around." Nya said angrily.

Everyone laughed a little about Nya's weird angry outburst.

"Hey. It's the same as nursery rhymes Sis. They always end in tradgy and death and moms and dads sing them to babies." She looked at Kai. Clearly annoyed.

"How are evil nursery rhymes the same as rainbows, unicorns, kittens, puppies and prophecies." Cole asked.

"I dunno." Kai said shrugging his shoulders. This made everyone laugh again.

"Misako you haven't said anything yet."

"If Nya's due in June and the serpentine will have heard the prophecy. (They have their ways). Doesn't that make Nya a target. They will want the babies just after they are born so they can be trained just for evil."

We all looked at Nya.

"Kai and Jay would kill us if anything happened to Nya while Cole, Zane or I where watching her and she or the babies got hurt." Lloyd Said.

"Hey I can take care of myself remember." We continued staring at her. "Let's go to Mega Monster Amusment Park." She said suddenly.

"What?!" All the ninja said.

"We can all go to take our minds of the prophecy and we can go out. Cause by the faces your giving me, your not gonna let me out of your sights any time soon."

-–-

 **Hope u enjoyed chapter 5.**

 _Chapters come before 12am every day or every second day. Usually between 9pm and 12am Australian Western Standered Time._

 **DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO...**


	6. GONE!

**THIS CHAPTERS NINJAGO QUOTE**

 _There's a valuable lesson here, son:_

 _If you turn you back on you evil Sensei and never to go straight, you may not be served creamy biscuits. - Sensei Garmadon_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter guys :)**_

 _After going to Mega Monster Amusement Park_

 **Jay's POV**

"That was sooo much fun." I said, Hand in hand with Nya and smiling. Cole, Zane and Wu were of the left of us while Kai, Lloyd and Misako were on the right to us.

"Yea." Nya said. Her head was on my shoulder. "It's my second most memorable time there."

"What's the first." I asked.

"Our "date" that you turned into a snake on." She replied. Smiling kinda naughty/good.

"That was good?!" I yelled!

"Never said it was good. Just memorable."

All of us started to laugh.

"What do you all want for dinner?" Misako asked.

"But it's only 1pm." Cole whined.

"I mean for when it's time fo dinner what would you like. So I can buy groceries now." Misako sighed.

"Steak and Salad!" Kai asked.

"Lasanga!" I asked.

"Chicken tenders!" Zane asked.

"Spaghetti!" Lloyd asked.

"CAKE!" Cole yelled!

"For dinner?" Nya questioned.

"No desert." Cole replied as if it were the most obvious thing in ninjago.

"What about you Nya?" Misako asked my awesome girlfriend.

"I honestly don't care what it is as long as it's edible." She replied.

"It's lasagna then." Misako said.

"Yes." I yelled, punching my fist up in the air.

"Why Jay's choice, mom." Lloyd asked.

"We had spaghetti for dinner on Monday, steak and salad on Tuesday, Cake on Wednesday (because of Nya and Jay's baby announcement), chicken tenders on Thursday, so it's only fair we have lasanga tonight." She said.

"Yep. Okay. That makes sense." All the ninja but Nya said. She had moved from by my side and was now next to the mane computer. Nya was looking at the mane computer before she said.

"Guys, the serpentine are attacking Ninjago city have a look at this." We all crowded around computer and looked. The serpentine were terrorising citizens and destroying monuments.

"Go Ninja." Sensei said. "Except you Nya." The ninja didn't go but just stared at me.

"But why Sensei? In a few months I won't be able to fight at all. Please let me fight." Nya pleaded.

"No. They want you and your unborn children. Sit this one out." He told her. "Go ninja hurry."

 **Nya's POV**

Why can't I fight. I thought after the ninja had left. I can fight for a couple of months I guess before the triplets will become a target and I will start to have a big stomach. But then my thoughts went back to what I had been thinking about all day. How were Jay and I going to raise triplets. They would cry a lot, need to be fed a lot, need to be changed a lot. But then the prophecy. What will happen to my babies. Will they be good or evil.

An hour passed and I still lay there. I got up and walked to the kitchen were Misako was making lasanga.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

"Sure." Misako Said. We worked in silence for a minute.

"How hard is raising a child." I blurted out.

"So that's what's been on your mind. I just got a couple of words. It's really easy. You'll fall in love with them at first sight. We will all help you and Jay as much as possible to make sure our children fight on the side of good."

"Thanks Misako. I paused a minute. I wonder were the ninja are. They are taking a long time."

"Hmm. Yes." She replied to me.

 _Half an hour later..._

Misako and I had finished making the lasanga and it was cooking in the oven and we had started making the cake, when Misako told me the ninja were back. I ran onto the deck and saw everyone looking really upset.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked smiling. I looked at all the ninja. I saw a black, red, white, green but no blue. My face fell. "Where's Jay." I asked in a low voice. All the ninja looked down. "Where's Jay." I asked again a little louder. Come inside and call Misako and Wu and we will tell you. Kai said.

 _1 minute later..._

I had everyone sitting on the couch. "Tell us what happened to Jay now."

"We were fighting off loads of serpentine more than we have ever seen. We were doing spinjitu and using our elemental powers but it wasn't working. Then weirdly we started winning. We were fighting but it seemed as the serpentine were retreating for some weird reason. The we heard a yell. Jay had a sword stabbed through his shoulder blade and arm. By the look of the blade it could have been poisoned. Then he collapsed and the serpentine took him. We tried to follow them but enough were still on the ground to keep us fighting. When all of them had been defeated we tried to go after the ship but we couldn't find it. I am so sorry sis. We don't know where his is or if he's dead or alive." Kai said.

I felt tears coming down my face.

"You Okay Sis?" Kai asked.

"No." I replied. "No." Tears were falling more and more. "I have 3 children that are going to be born in 8 months. They have the power to save or destroy ninjago. Then my boyfriend goes missing and might be dead, which leaves me alone to raise 3 children who have more power that the first spinjitu master. Am I all right Kai. Am I alright. NO!" I yelled. I ran to my and Jay's room and I shut and locked the door. I started to cry. All the fears of raising a children came back. Before I had someone who could help me look after these kids. Now I'm a single mom to three innocent lives that could save or destroy the world and I'm only 21. What am I going to do?

 **Hope u enjoyed this chapter. I wonder if Jay is really dead? If YOU want to know, fav this story so YOU get all the alerts when a new chapter comes out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO...**


	7. Authors Note!

Hey guys! WisdomSea here, I am gonna continue this story soon, but I'm not sure when okay?

If you like my story, can you please comment if you want me to continue , also check out my other Ninjago fanfic which is text messages :), I'm gonna upload it within 48 hours.

Hope u check out my other stories and comment with story suggestions!!

Thanks! Xoxo


End file.
